


12 Days of Yuletide day 8: Solstice Eve

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Both Frodo and Sam's families come over for dinner. Pippin introduces Diamond of Long Cleve.
Relationships: Diamond Took/Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Kudos: 6





	12 Days of Yuletide day 8: Solstice Eve

Merry came over the next morning to help pack for the trip to the Four Farthings stone and to inform them that he had rented a two person sleigh for them.

"I know how Frodo doesn't like the looks he gets when he uses that old chair of his Aunt Dora's, I figured a sleigh would be cosier and less cumbersome than that chair."

"Thank you Merry," said Frodo, "you don't know how much that means to me."

Pippin and Diamond arrived around noon with a box of doughnuts.

"You do know it's nearly lunch Pip?" Said Merry.

"Oh hush," Frodo said, "doughnuts are welcome in this house at any time of day or night."

He took the box and set it on the table.

"And you must be Diamond," said Frodo, holding out his good hand for her to shake, "we've heard so much about you."

Diamond of Long Cleve was almost as tall as Frodo and had dyed her hair violet. She was very pretty.

"It is good to meet you finally," said Diamond, "Pippin talks about you and your husband Sam often."

"Oh, Sam's not my husband yet," said Frodo, "we've only just gotten engaged."

"Oh! Congratulations!" She said.

Merry and Pippin were grinning.

"So, said Pippin, slinging an arm around Frodo, "when are the impending nuptials?"

Sam came in carrying a tray piled with sandwiches.

"We ain't discussed it yet," he said, "but I'd marry you tomorrow if you asked, Frodo dear."

He kissed Frodo on the cheek.

"Hmmm!" Frodo hummed, "we still have to message the other members of the Fellowship. I can't imagine our wedding without them."

"Aye," said Sam, "everyone ready for lunch?"

After lunch, they started a game of Spoons, which Frodo won, but Diamond put up a good fight.

"You certainly picked a clever one," said Frodo, "good game Diamond, it's not often I'm nearly bested at cards."

"And it's not often I am bested," she said, "Pippin wasn't joking when he said you were smart. I think we are going to be good friends Frodo."

The Gamgees, the Gaffer, Sam's sisters, and Sam's second oldest brother Hamson and his wife Lily, came around at five for the Solstice Eve feast.

It was a grand feast indeed, with the traditional "boar" (really a ham purchased from the Cottons). The only time any hobbit had had actual wild boar at a Yuletide feast was supposedly when the Bullroarer had (allegedly) killed one for the feast. Nobody was actually sure if that was true.

Other than the ham, there was mashed potatoes, gravy, several pies, deviled eggs, pickles, and Yule Pudding.

The Gamgees were absolutely thrilled that Frodo was soon to be an official member of their family.

"Tain't no surprise to me," said the Gaffer, "Sam's loved you since he was naught but a mite."

Sam blushed at this.

"Aye," said Hamson, his hand resting on his wife's pregnant belly, "Tis good to see you both happy."

After dinner, they retired to the parlor where there was a large plate of teacakes waiting for them.

They sat talking, laughing, and eating, until Frodo fell asleep, head resting on Sam's shoulder. At that point, the Gamgees said their goodnights, and Merry and Pippin helped Sam get Frodo to bed.

"Do you need help getting him into his night clothes?" Pippin asked.

Sam shook his head, "I can manage, I do this all the time."

For a moment he stood there stroking Frodo's hair. He looked so peaceful.

"Frodo?"

Frodo's eyes opened slowly. He smiled sleepily at Sam.

"Mmmh," he said, "what is it darling?"

"I need to get you in your nightshirt," Sam said, kissing Frodo on the cheek, "sit up a bit and I'll help you."

"I can undress myself," said Frodo, yawning, getting up and unbuttoning his weskit.

Sam grinned lopsidedly, "I know you can undress yourself. Here," he said, handing Frodo a nightshirt.

"Thank you, my love," said Frodo, who had already removed his shirt and folded it neatly.

"Your shoulder's looking better, M'dear," said Sam.

Frodo kissed his wet nose, "It feels better."

Frodo pulled his nightshirt on, removed his breeches and underbreeches, and crawled into bed. Sam joined him soon after.

He drew Frodo into his arms and kissed the top of his head. Frodo sighed and burrowed into Sam's embrace.


End file.
